Un reencuentro y una disculpa
Criso estaba cantando muy fuerte como era su costumbre su canción favorita de Bob Marley. -I wanna love you and treat you right. i wanna love you every day and every night, we'll be together with a roof right over our heads. Yackie pateo a Criso en la cara. -O my god,ya callate tu canto es tan horrible que mataste a un pajarito. Le grito Yackie a Criso el cual se sobaba la nariz, adoloriada por el golpe. -que?... noooo!,torito!, ¿donde estas!?. -es metaforico, es una manera de decir tonto. Volvió a responderle Yackie. Luego Cockie habló. -hodaa Kiso tienes agunos duces. Criso quedo mirando a Cockie mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos. -no,lo siento carnalita, es que pense que tu y Mumi estaban durmiendo asi que no los traje conmigo y le dí el único que me quedaba a ivi. lo siento chamaca. -Kiso malo, malo, malo, malo, no me tajos duces. Empezó a gritar Cockie pero Criso sacó una bolsita. -tranquila, no te esponjes, tengo estas bellotas y semillas. Criso le alargo un puñado a Cockie quien lo recibió muy contenta. -dame, dame, dame. Cockie se lo quita y se lo traga. De pronto llegó Mumi visiblemente molesto. -oigan ustedes dos,deberian estar trabajando no flojeando?. Criso se puso muy contento de ver a mumi. -Carnalito, mi amigo buenas vibras, cuanto tiempo ¿como esta la familia?. -bien creo, espera ''amigo buenas vibras?, uh,¿por que no me diste dulce? siempre me los das. -asi es que se los di todos a Ivy, pero descuida la proxima te dare el doble. -uff yo me lo busca ya que, pero me da igual Yackie deberias estar trebajando y Cockie deberias estar durmiendo. Las dos hermanas protestaron. -hagta le kitas lo digertido a dormif. Dijo Cockie muy enojada. Mumi-me da igual ahora ve a dormir, tengo mucho por hacer. -baja la velocida al carro canalito,no siempre hay que trabajar relajaaate. Mira estas bien tenso, oh espera hay mucha tensión muscular en tu espalda hermano. Decía Criso mientras sobaba la espalda de Mumi y de pronto llegó Marine. -Alguien dijo relajarse? ,estoy organizando un paseo a la playa ahi el capitan lazulis se puede relajar. -pero Marine tu sabes que no me gusta el clima calido. Protesto mumi intentando quitarse de encima a Criso. -ademas vamos a estar ocupados iremos a por un monstruo badass que anda echando su malas vibras por todas partes. -bueno ok -ahora mumi, amiguito buenas vibras usaré mi técnica especial para componer tu espalda, respira profundo. Criso golpea a Mumi en la espalda. -ah-ah!!!. gritaba Mumi mientras se cae al suelo. Marine se enojo. -¡Mumi!, ¿¡que hiciste tonto!?. Marine golpea a Criso tambien en la espalda. -jeje chale ahora mi espalda quiere una arregladita también pero no se preocupen usare mi medicina especial, Mumi quitate la camisa. Mumi apenado y molesto respondio. -qu-que dijiste,no me voy a quitar la camisa. Criso pone en la espalda la medicina. -bakka me lo pusiste en la ropa (bakka significa idiota en japones). Criso responde con seguridad. -descuida esta cosa es tan fuerte puede pasar por la ropa, creo que hasta la quema porque un día le cayó un poco a una mi camiseta del Che Guevara y se le abrió un hoyo así bien gacho . se hece un hoyo en la ropa de Mumi -perfecto, Yackie por favor puedes areglarla. -ok,seran veinte. Mumi le da el dinero y Yackie lo repara con sus habilidades. Al final Criso recordo lo que llegó a decirles . -ya me acorde, hay un monstruo horrible que anda atormentando, el lugar, pense que te gustaría ayudarme...dan mucho dinero por el. Criso le sonrie a Mumi -no me interesa Responde Mumi -yo si boy vamos Diso vamoz Cockie empieza a agitar la cabeza de Criso -ok pequeña, andale carnalito ven yo no voy a poder contra el yo solo Le dice Criso a Mumi -no voy a ir contigo aunque eso me devolviera a....ve con Yackie y Cockie ellas te ayudaran Mumi se empieza a ir -ah, oigan chicos estoy organizando un evento en la playa si gustan venir sera a las dos de la tarde. Dice Marine -sale adios Marine Criso se va con Yackie y Cockie -Carnalitas, me podrian decir como puedo agradarle a Mumi es que quiero arreglar las cosas entre el y yo Les pregunta Criso a Yackie y Cockie -bueno primero nunca menciones su estatura,segundo nuna pero nunca menciones a Lapis solo haras que te odie mas,tercero no le des dulces dale judias dulces fermentada son sus favoritas y creo que con eso bastara para que al menos no te odie tanto. Le responde Yackie -gracias Categoría: Novelas Categoría:Novelas de rosaotaku Categoría:Novelas de JapiGamer Categoría:Novelas de Mumi Lapiz